With a remarkable growth of related technologies, a great variety of mobile devices are increasingly popularized in these days. Particularly, mobile devices today outgrow their respective traditional fields and hence reach a mobile convergence stage. A mobile communication terminal which is a typical mobile device has various functions such as a TV watching function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) or DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting)), a music play function (e.g., MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3)), a digital camera function, and an Internet access function as well as normal communication functions such as a voice call function or a message transmission and reception function.
In particular, many devices have a function to recognize a barcode and, by recognizing a barcode printed on products, provide a function to inform a user of basic information about such products. Through these functions, a user of a conventional device can obtain various kinds of information about a certain product on which a barcode is printed, and then make a purchase decision with regard to that product. However, a barcode recognition function of a conventional device merely supports a search for basic information about products, thus unfavorably resulting in a lowering of utilization. Further, since a user may passively obtain only basic information about products with a barcode printed, new ways of actively and widely utilizing code recognition technology are required.